Follow
by Meova
Summary: Mello is bored one day, and is interested by an unknown redhead he saw on the street. He decided to follow him, but what if it doesn't turn out the way Mello wants to? Rated for some language.


**A/N: Yeah, just another random idea. Only this time, I have no idea how I got it. Ah well. Warning: Language. It's Mello, people.  
**

**Summary: Mello is bored, had seen a very interesting redhead before and decides to follow said redhead.**

**I do not own Death Note, concrit would be appreciated and flames will be used for the disco inferno. I think Mello's quite OOC, so I'm hoping that if he is, someone will help me with it. As for Matt - he seemed to me in Death Note that he pretended to be confident but wasn't really so I tried to make him like that in my story too.**

**Let's get on with the fic!  
**

**

* * *

**I can't remember where I first saw him, or even when.

I just know that at one point, I needed to see him again. That red hair, those goggles... He had caught my eye somehow and now, he wouldn't leave my thoughts alone. I hated him for that, for making me so vulnerable all of a sudden. After all, I am Mello, leader of the Mafia. I can't be vulnerable, or even have a weak point.

However, they didn't need me so often at the Mafia anymore – I had reorganized them and now they were more effective than ever without as much leading – and now I needed something to do. So I'd decided to track down the attractive redhead.

Yes I am gay, have a problem with that? If so, my men will be glad to help you out.

Anyway, it didn't take me too long to find him. He was at the same place I'd seen him earlier, a computer store. At first, I wondered what he was doing there and then I saw how his hands were full with the latest hacking equipment. Ah, so he was on the shady side of the law, just like me. I liked that. I liked that a lot.

Pretending to be interested in the newest mini-laptops (they are so goddamn tiny!) I kept an eye on the redhead, planning to follow him as soon as he would leave the shop. When he got home, I would decide what I would do next, depending on the time. Maybe I could hire him, for the Mafia.

He did stay in that store for a long time... Honestly, I had already looked at and memorized everything single fucking thing in the shop. What could he possibly be so interested in? Suddenly, I felt sorry for my men, who sometimes had to tail someone for months at a time. Would it always be this boring?

Finally, finally the fucker decided to pay. And then, guess what? He went into yet another store. This one a normal supermarket. Huh. Apparently hackers needed to eat too. This would give me the perfect chance to stock up on my chocolate, though, I was down to five bars and I sure as hell wasn't going to go to the hide-out or my house to get some more, and risk losing this guy.

I gathered my chocolate, got in line, and saw the redhead in front of me, only one person between us. Good. One person wasn't that much, and surely I would be able to follow the interesting redhead some more time.

What? He had just pulled out some gaming device. PSP, DS, I don't give a damn. No, really. I don't. I shoot enough people in real life. Also – what was gamer-boy doing with so many cigarettes? He was buying at least 5 packs right now. Huh, guess I'm not the only one having an addiction. Only his is much more accepted. Who doesn't know someone who smokes?

Redhead had paid, and now I was impatiently waiting until I could pay. Only the fucker before me decided she would pay cash. With lots of coins. It took her 5 minutes to count it all out and then 5 more minutes for the cashier to count it, too. In the meantime, he was calmly walking out of the store while I was still stuck there with an impossible choice. Chocolate or fun?

I decided to go with the chocolate that time and try to find him again later. Hey, I'm the fucking boss of the Mafia, I'd be able to find him again, trust me. After finally paying for my candy (the look on the cashier's face was priceless when she saw the 20-something bars) I stormed out of the story myself, frantically looking around for gingerman. And, to my surprise, he was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette and eyeing me.

'You're the worst stalker ever. What d'you want from me, Mello?'

Fuck. How did he know my name? He chuckled.

'It's not hard to hack into the Mafia's camera circuit. I saw you and I heard your men call you Mello and Boss quite often. So, what do you want? Are you in dire need of a good hacker?'

I opened my mouth to say yes. This was a perfectly good excuse and I wouldn't easily ignore such a thing. However, somehow I couldn't bring myself to it.

'No,' I said instead. 'You interested me so I followed you. Good enough?'

He laughed and walked towards me until he was facing me.

'I interested you? That is something new.' He laughed again. Clearly a cheerful type. 'Listen up, Mello.'

I shushed him and told him to keep it down a little. I didn't want everyone knowing my name.

'Okay, fine. Listen very carefully. Either you come with me to my home now or you go and leave me alone. Got it?'

The cheery tone had disappeared from his voice and he was completely serious now. I was still wondering over how he had found out I was tailing him – people had always told me I was pretty good at it – but he expected an answer fast.

'Okay, fine. I'll follow you to your house.'

This so wasn't like Mafia-boss Mello that it wasn't even funny anymore but this guy intrigued me, now more than ever. Where did he get the fucking guts to stand up against a high-ranked member of the Mafia?

He lit a new cigarette with the butt of the last one and told me to follow him. He didn't live far away from the centre of the city, he must have a big salary. Those apartments weren't cheap. While I admired the way his hair sprang with every step he took, he was chain smoking until we reached his house. He unlocked the door and held the door open for me. I got in and my jaw dropped.

There were computers and game devices everywhere. There wasn't a single place that wasn't packed with technology. Or ashtrays.

'Holy fuck, where did you get all this from?' I whispered.

'Are you sure you want to use that kind of language?' he asked, eyeing my rosary. I looked him in the eyes before I told him I didn't give a damn.

It dawned on me that I still didn't know his name, and that I had made a really stupid move by coming here. This guy could well have some evil plan concerning me, or maybe he wanted to kidnap me and get even more money from the ransom. I shuddered and involuntarily took a step towards the door. He responded by locking the door.

This really scared me. I needed chocolate. I took a bar from my leather vest, unwrapped it and snapped a bite off. This seemed to make him uncomfortable, so I did it again and watched contently as he looked down at the floor.

'So, what is your cunning plan now?' I asked cockily, a bit more confident now. This guy was even more insecure than I had been at my worst moments!

Of course, saying and thinking that made him re-gain his confidence. He walked towards me, took hold of my wrists and slammed them in the wall above my head.

'I'm going to kiss you until you can't even think straight anymore,' he breathed. And, oh God, why did it sound so fucking seductive?

I opened my mouth to reply but he had already busied it with a whole different activity. And somehow, he made me unable to even think, let alone struggle. I kind of liked him doing that to me. I wasn't used to giving control out of hands.

We stood there for I don't know how long. Finally, he let go of my wrists (they were rubbed raw by now, what with his wall being textured) and gave me a meaningful look before unlocking and opening the door.

'So, are you sure you don't need a professional hacker for the Mafia?' he asked teasingly. I shook my head, still dazed.

'Well, I think we could talk about it. How about I come by again tomorrow?' I offered, thinking I knew what he was planning.

'Sounds good. I'll have some chocolate for you. I'll see you tomorrow!'

Chocolate, eh? I thought as he closed the door. This could turn out to be interesting. Very, very interesting, at the least...


End file.
